Mans Best Friend
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Athos saves puppy d'Artagnan and has adopted him. Now it's up to him, Aramis, and Porthos to keep d'Artagnan out of trouble. (Ideas on a title are welcomed)
1. Saved

Yay for Spring Break! In the spirit of Spring Break I thought I would do some writing. Mind you I'm still working on homework (making my own Rube Goldburg machine) so I hope to finish this by the end of next week. I got this idea from bbcmusketeerskink but for the life of me can't find the person who asked for it. All I remember is Athos gets puppy d'Artagnan and Aramis and Porthos help him keep d'Artagnan out of trouble. If anyone know's of this prompt please let me know so I can add the link. Also, what name would I call Constance's husband?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BBC Musketeers.

**Warning:** small animal cruelty

* * *

Of course, of all nights, it had to rain as he patrolled the streets of Paris. Of course of all nights he had to do patrol on his own as Aramis and Porthos got the lucky straw of going home. Athos wasn't exactly in a good mood and all he wanted to do was go home with a bottle of wine so he decided to step up his patrol a little, hoping to get done within the next thirty minutes and head back to the station and call it a night. He rounded the corner, looking everywhere as he went and stopped when he heard yip and then someone cussing coming from the ally up ahead. Pulling his gun out, he slowly made his way along the wall, ears out to see what was going on before going in.

"You dumb piece of shit! Don't know why I bother to keep you around." ***WACK* "**Always running off" ***WACK*** "I gave you a home and all you do is ruin it." ***WACK WACK* **

"Freeze!" Athos said, turning the corner, gun aimed and ready. He heard enough to know he had to stop whatever was happening and he was glad. There, standing before him was a large angry man, belt in one hand, and rope in another. Following the rope Athos saw red when he took in a small black puppy lying on the ground, bleeding from wounds and whining as the puppy tried to get out of the rope tight around its neck.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked, spiting as he talked.

"I guess you can't see the badge from where you are but I am the police and I am going to tell you to drop the belt, drop the rope, and put your hands in the air."

"Piss off. I've done nothing wrong."

"Animal cruelty is worth two years in prison and $30,000 fine,"Athos said. (Sorry but I don't know the keys for the weird c with two lines through it so I just put in a dollar sign) "Now, I will tell you one last time, drop the belt and drop the rope then put your hands in the air."

The man glared at Athos before doing what he was told, but not before taking one last lash at the puppy. Putting his hands up in the air, the man turned around and felt the cop grab his arms and twist them behind his back before.

"What's your name?" Athos asked, handcuffing the man.

"Labarge."

"Labarge, you are under arrest for animal cruelty." Once Labarge was handcuffed, Athos knelt down next to the puppy, who lifted its head and whined, trying to get away from him. "It's alright little guy. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, genteelly reaching for the rope around the puppy's neck and started to untie the knot. Once the rope was off the puppy, the puppy slowly stood up and shook, glade to be free.

"He's just a no good runt," Labarge spat. "Should've drowned him when I had the chance."

"Well, where you're going, you won't have to worry about him." Athos picked the puppy up. "What's his name?"

"d'Artagnan. My ex named and then left him."

Athos nodded and stood before grabbing Labarge by the arm and dragged him out of the ally. He was thankful that the station was only a block away so was great full that Labarge didn't cause any trouble for him.

Captain Treville was sitting in his office near the front when he looked up to see Athos walk in with a man in cuffs and a small puppy in his other arm. He stood up and walked out of his office when Athos set the puppy on the floor so he could fingerprint the man. "Trouble?"

"Animal cruelty," Athos said. "Beating the puppy in the ally round the corner."

Treville could hear the sharpness in his Lieutenant and knew Athos wanted to turn and punch the guy. Athos might not look like it, but he loves animals. "Why don't I take it from here, right up the report tomorrow, and you and this little..?" Treville stopped and looked down at the puppy that hadn't moved from his sitting position on the floor.

"Guy."

"Waste of space."

"You and this little guy can get out of here."

Athos nodded and without looking at Labarge picked the puppy up and walked out the door. Walking to his car he opened the passenger side and set d'Artagnan in before walking over to the driver side and got in. "Normally I would drop you off at the shelters so you can find a better home," he started out of the parking lot and headed towards his home, literally five blocks away, "but judging from the abuse I saw, this is an everyday thing for you so, therefor, you will be scared of large families wanting to take you in. I live on my own with just a handful of friends, mostly two annoying friends, and that's it."

Bark bark bark.

Athos gave a small laugh and slowly raised his hand to pet d'Artagnan but paused when the puppy whined and moved back a little. "Hey now. I'm not going to hurt you. You let me pick up back there and now you won't let me pet you?" He thought he saw d'Artagnan tilt his head a little like the puppy was actually thinking about what he said and the puppy then slowly crawled a little until his head was touching his hand. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Athos started to rub d'Artagnan's head and pulled into his driveway.

It was a small one floor, basement, two bedroom, one bath, and small yard house he was renting from his close friend Constance Bonacieux. After his break up five years ago with his ex Milady, he needed to move far away from where they used to live and knew Constance's husband had leased houses for a fair price as long as you paid on time and took care of the houses. With the help of Aramis and Porthos, he had moved into this decent house within a few days and had lived there ever since. Opening the door, he stepped in and turned the lights on as he set his keys down and walked into the bathroom.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up? I'm no Aramis, but I do know how to treat minor wounds." He set the puppy in the sink; a sad smile when the puppy tried to get out but he held him firm but gentle. He turned the water on to warm and reached over to grab some soap and start cleaning. After three minutes, the water started to run red and d'Artagnan's fur was starting to get nice and soft. "I'm sorry I don't have any food for you but I promise to go out tomorrow morning and get you some dog food. Does that sound good?"

Bark bark.

Athos smiled and turned the water off, grabbing a towel off the rack and started petting d'Artagnan dry. He noticed there was still blood coming from some wounds so has fast as he could, went to the hall cupboard to grab some bandages, and came back in time to see d'Artagnan about to leap off the counter. "Oh no you don't." He pushed d'Artagnan back and unrolled the bandages before wrapping them around d'Artagnan's small body. "Aramis and Porthos will be over tomorrow so I can have Aramis look you over so this is going to have to do."

Once d'Artagnan was bandaged, he set him on the floor and walked into his bedroom, getting ready to turn in for the night. Once he changed and turned off all the lights, he got settled under the covers only to lift his head when he heard a small whine. Smirking, he sat up and looked over the bed to see d'Artagnan sitting there looking up at him. He reached down and scooped d'Artagnan up and set him on the bed.

"Looks like you are getting to like me now."

d'Artagnan just yawned and started circling around until he settled down by Athos side. For once in his life, feeling safe. So safe, that he closed his eyes and knew he could go to sleep without getting a beating.


	2. Haunted?

Sleeping on a nice soft bed was the most wonderful thing d'Artagnan has ever known. Labarge never let him sleep on the bed, and even though he got a beating every night for whining about it, he still wanted to know what it felt like to be on a bed. He had half expected this new master, he doesn't even remember if he gave him his name, to yell at him last night for whining to get on the bed, but he just smiled and picked him and oh the bed was even softer than he thought. He opened his eyes to see his new master still asleep but the sun was peeking through the blinds and stretched, giving a small yawn. He hasn't slept that good in a few months and wanted to enjoy himself the best he could and just started to remember everything that happened last night. No one has ever stood up for him before and never had he met a soft spoken man who looked mean on the outside but his scent smelled warmth and safe.

The wrappings his master put on him actually helped easy the ache he had in his ribs from being kicked twice two days prior. He couldn't remember what he did for that but then again, the moment his old master had gotten him from this woman who left no more than a couple days after, the abuse had started.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

d'Artagnan turned his head and smiled before getting up and licking his master all over the face. Yes, he knew this man was the one who would love him and take care of him. He could smell it. He heard his master laugh and started to scratch him on his head and oh boy did that feel good. He remembered hearing something from other dogs on the street when the rare occasion Labarge took him out on a walk and rolled over on his back the best he could, legs in the air. The master must have known what he wanted and carefully rubbing his belly. Yep, this master was a keeper. No way was he running away from this master.

"I will go to the store and get you some dog food and some toys this morning," his master said, sitting up and pushing the covers off. He walked around the room and headed out towards the hallway. d'Artagnan stood up and looked over the bed and made a jump, sliding a little but patted himself on the head for a job well done. He heard water running and realized his master was getting a shower, so he decided to explore his new home. Wondering around he sniffed and pawed at things, taking in scents. There was a chair in the family room that smelled of his master so this must be where his master sat all the time. Making a note to never touch that chair, he wondered over to the couch. There were two different scents on the couch that he couldn't place. They smelled a little like his master but one smelled of protectiveness and the other of love.

Moving to the kitchen he could smell yummy food coming from the cupboards and spotted the backdoor and stared. The yard might be small but there was a yard with green grass and a large tree in the middle. He must have been sitting there awhile because the door suddenly opened up before him and morning fresh air hit his face. He looked up to see his master smile down at him and waved him out. Without a second thought, he took off into the yard, barking as he went. So this is what freedom was. Stopping twice to do his business, he would have remember to remind his master to let him out to go potty, when he smelled another dog. A mean dog.

Slowly making his way to the wooden fence, he sniffed around and backed up a little in fear. This scent smelled mean and angry. He would not be going over towards this side of the fence. He heard a whistle and turned his head to see his master motioning him back. So a whistle, as well as his name, means his master wants him. Running up to him, he slid in the kitchen and the smell of bacon hit his noise. Man did that smell good. He's always smelled bacon but never got any.

His master sat down, pulling a plate over and started eating. Months of training taught him not to beg for food so he laid down next to the chair. He was lost in his own world when a piece of bacon was placed in front of him on the flood. He looked up to see his master smile and nod before scarfing the bacon down. He heard a laugh from above him and sighed in content. After a few minutes his master stood up and announced he would be gone for the morning and would see him when he got home. Labarge never talked to him like this. Never said he would see him when he got home, never smiled in front of him, unless it was a sinister smile while beating him, and never gave him a belly rub.

He followed his master to the door and sat down when the door closed behind him. What was he suppose to do? Giving a snort he looked around the house and noticed the sunbeam hitting right behind his master's chair and figured a nice warm morning nap after that delicious bacon. Walking over behind the chair, he lowered himself down and closed his eyes. His eyes flew open a few minutes later when he heard laughter coming from outside, coming closer to the house. It didn't sound like his masters laughter and it sounded like two men, not one. Getting up he peeked from behind the chair when the front door opened and in walked two men. One tall dark skin man and one shorter man.

"Hey Athos, you awake?" the shorter man yelled.

Athos? Was that his masters name? He continued to watch the men walk around the house, wondering who they were. If this Athos was his master, they must know him and they didn't seem to be taking stuff that his master owned, but still, they were larger than him and he wouldn't last two seconds against them. He heard dishes rattling from the kitchen and smelled bacon once more.

"He must have gone out for the morning," the tall man said, walking into the family room with a plate of bacon.

d'Artagnan ducked back behind the chair when the man got closer, setting the plate on his masters chair before turning around and going back to the kitchen. The smell of bacon made his stomach growl in hunger so he came around from behind the chair, got up on his back paws, and snatched two pieces of bacon before going back behind the chair. Sure he's no guard dog, but these men don't seem to be stealing anything but food and he can put a stop to that by eating it before they do.

"Did you even save me any bacon, Porthos?"

"Of course I did," this Porthos said, voice getting closer indicating he was coming back into the room.

"Like three pieces!"

d'Artagnan continued to eat his bacon, hoping the man would leave again so he could get more when he heard footsteps stop in front of the chair.

"Hey Aramis! I'm missing two pieces of bacon."

"What a pity."

"Seriously. I had ten pieces of bacon on this plate. They couldn't have jumped off and disappeared."

d'Artagnan lifted his head when he saw the chair rock back and fourth and let out a small growl. This was his master's chair. No one was allowed to sit in his master's chair.

"ARAMIS!" The man must have jumped from the chair because it suddenly rocked back and fourth with force.

"Do you really need to yell? Athos house isn't a mansion," Aramis, who d'Artagnan remembered the big man say, said as he walked into the family room.

"Aramis. Two pieces of bacon disappeared from my plate and I just heard a growl. I think Athos house is haunted."

"Haunted? Really Porthos?"

"I'm serious."

d'Artagnan finished the last of his bacon when the chair rocked back fourth once more. Do these men not understand a warning growl when they hear it? He stood up and growled a little louder, showing teeth even though no one can see him. He will keep these men from his master's chair.

"See?! Another growl? Do you think Athos will mind if I bring over the Ouija Board?"

"Porthos, Athos house is not haunted."

d'Artagnan backed up a little, wimping when he saw a hand lay on top of the chair and soon the shorter man looked behind the chair and stared right into his eyes. Busted.

"Porthos look! A puppy!" the shorter man yelled happily with a hand stretched out to pick him up.

d'Artagnan growled as a hand reached for him and backed up, the hairs on his body standing up on end. He didn't know these men. He didn't know if they will hurt him and there was no way he was going to get hurt anymore. His new master gave him courage by showing him someone cared about him, so by God he was going to show that courage. Even if it meant biting these strangers hands.

"Hey little one, no need for that."

"Aramis, did you know Athos got a puppy?"

"No. Hey you, I'm not going to hurt you."

d'Artagnan backed up further, his butt hitting the corner of the wall. Trapped. His growls turned into small whimpers when he saw the taller man come from the other side. He did the only thing he could do. He gave a small growl and jumped at the shorter man, biting his hand and ran between his legs. Just as he cleared the legs, the front door opened and in walked his master, a bag in each arm. Without looking back, d'Artagnan ran up to his master and started barking, whining, and pawing for his master to pick him up and away from these men.

"Hey d'Artagnan, it's okay," his master said, setting the bags down and knelt down, picking him up as well. He buried himself in his master's arms as his master talked to him. "Aramis and Porthos are friends. They won't hurt you."

"d'Artagnan?"

"Saved him last night. His owner was beating him in a ally."

d'Artagnan lifted his head when he felt his master scratch him on his head and noticed the two men were closer to him and buried himself further.

"Look at me, d'Artagnan," his master said. Of course he had to obey. He lifted his head and stared at his master. "Aramis, hold your hand out but nothing else."

d'Artagnan turned his head around and saw the shorter man, Aramis, hold his hand out but that's it. Then he felt his master move closer and held his head until he smelled Aramis's hand. As he sniffed he smelled that same loving smell from the couch. Was this the man?

"Porthos. Now you."

d'Artagnan turned his head and smelled the taller mans hand, Porthos's hand, and smelled that protectiveness. These were the same scents on the couch. They knew his master. They were his friends. That means they were his friends now too. Barking happily he squirmed out of his masters, or he should now call him Athos, arms and into Aramis's while taking in the smell of love.

"Awe, see little guy. We're weren't going to hurt you but it seems you've been hurt before." Aramis took in the white bandages. "Who did this to you?"

"Man named Labarge. It was too late to take him to a shelter and he seemed comfortable with me, though he seems a little scared still, but he's warming up."

"That's to be expected."

d'Artagnan felt himself being transferred to Porthos arms and took a big whiff of the protectiveness.

"Where is this bastard at?"

"Jail for two years."

d'Artagnan sneezed and squirmed to get down when he remembered Athos had brought him something. Once on the floor, he sniffed the bags and pawed at one and knocked it over, a tennis ball rolling out of the bag. He's always wanted one of those! Jumping at the tennis ball he chased it around, picking it up in his mouth and walking over to the three men.

"I must say though, he's doing very well for an animal that's been abused."

He stopped in front of Aramis and dropped the ball, barking for him to stop talking and start playing with him. They were friends now. Wagging his tail happily when Aramis rolled the ball across the floor he barked and ran after it. When he retrieved it, Athos was sitting in his chair while Aramis and Porthos sat on the couch. Yes, this is where he belonged. With his master and new friends.


	3. Meeting new people

Athos walked into the house, glad to finally be getting off work on time, and just stared at this hyper active puppy running around the house, chasing the tennis ball. It's been a few days since he saved d'Artagnan and he felt like he saved himself. Usually after work he would go straight to the bar and stay there until late, but now he knew he had to get home to let d'Artagnan out, poor little puppy had an accident or two and it broke his heart when d'Artagnan hid behind the chair whining like he was going to get beat for the accident, so he made sure to get his work done so he could get home on time.

"Well don't we have a lot of energy," he said, closing the door. He laughed when d'Artagnan literally skidded across the polished wooden floor and spun around to greet him. He never thought this would matter to him but he actually enjoyed it when d'Artagnan greeted him from a long day at work. He knelt down and scratched d'Artagnan behind the ear, checking the bandages to make sure there was no blood. Aramis had checked him over and said to keep some of the wounds covered for a while until they healed. Standing up he patted his leg and walked to the back door, opening it and smiled when d'Artagnan darted out. He closed the door and went to work on making dinner, thinking it was a nice evening for a small walk, maybe to get some of that energy out of d'Artagnan. He heard a small bark from outside and opened the door for d'Artagnan.

"Are you ready for some dinner?" Athos picked up the small food bowl and opened a large Tupperware where he kept the dog food in and set it down before filling up a cup of water and poured it into the second bowl. He went back to his dinner and finally sat down to eat. He opened a beer and looked down at d'Artagnan, waiting for the usual growl he got when he opened a beer. It seemed Labarge had a bad habit of drinking and beating him but in the few days of living with him, d'Artagnan must have understood that Athos does drink but he has never raised a hand.

Dinner went pretty quiet until the doorbell rang. d'Artagnan looked up from his water and ran towards the door, sniffing the air. He's been really good at telling when strangers are near the house and he's never smelled this scent before so he did what any guard dog would do. He barked. Well, it was a small, non-threating bark but it was still a bark. Athos walked up behind d'Artagnan and opened the door to reveal Constance and her husband.

"Good evening Constance. Monsieur Bonacieux."

Constance smiled and then knelt down with a smile on her face at the puppy. "Athos. I didn't know you had a puppy. He's so cute." She held out her hand and just waited for the puppy to sniff her. She knew that dogs could tell a good person by just their scent so she just waited.

"His name is d'Artagnan and I saved him a couple days ago," Athos said, watching d'Artagnan for distress. Meeting new people hasn't been the puppy's strong point and he wanted to make sure d'Artagnan was going to be okay. He relaxed when d'Artagnan walked over and sniffed Constance's hand and then licked it.

"Saved?" Bonacieux asked, looking down and noticing the bandages.

"Last owner was beating him in an ally while I was on patrol." Athos dug into his pocket and pulled out the check for his rent, knowing they would be over today for it.

"That's horrible," Constance said, standing up with d'Artagnan in hand. "He's so sweet and cute." She laughed when d'Artagnan started licking her face and then looked at her husband. "He won't hurt you. I promise." She held d'Artagnan up and smiled when her husband took him. Why was it so hard for men to admit that puppies were cute?

"Well, he his kind of cute," Bonacieux said, a little unsettled with a puppy in his arms. "I just don't see you as a dog person, Athos."

To some that might have sounded like an insult, but Athos knew it wasn't an insult, but just a curiosity one might have by just looking at him. He smiled and took d'Artagnan, setting him down. "I thought that too."

"Well, I do hope you try to keep this house as nice as you can. So far you are my only renter that knows how to take care of a house," Bonacieux said.

"I will. You both have a nice evening." Athos waved them bye and closed the door. He cleaned up his dinner and walked over to the front door where he kept d'Artagnan's collar and leash. The moment he took the leash off the hook, d'Artagnan was by his side, tennis ball in his mouth. "I'm afraid you must leave that here," he laughed. He knelt down and buckled d'Artagnan's collar, a small brown collar with a sword shape tag with his name on it and address. He hooked the leash to the collar and opened the door for their evening walk. The first time he put the collar on d'Artagnan, the little puppy had tried to eat the tag and then just kept shaking his head, getting used to the idea of a collar.

The walk was just around their neighborhood and d'Artagnan loved every minute of it. The collar was a perfect fit and not some scratchy rope. The neighborhood was nice with green grass and smiling faces, unlike Labarge's where the yards were dead, full of garbage, and everywhere you looked people were beating other people up. He stopped by a bush and sniffed before marking his territory and just continued to walk. He felt all the energy he had a few hours ago slowly leave his body, leaving him relaxed and at ease.

"Well, out for an evening stroll I see," a voice said from up ahead.

Athos looked up and forced a grin as his neighbor, Richelieu, walked up with his big Doberman, Rochefort. Richelieu was one of the guards at the courtroom that was always at Judge Louis side. "Good evening, Richelieu. How are you this evening?"

"Oh I'm doing rather well. I noticed a small black puppy running around your yard and now that I see him, he is rather a small little thing. Dog sitting?"

"He's mine. I saved him from his last owner."

"So this is the puppy I heard about in the court room." Richelieu knelt down and stared at the black puppy, smiling when the puppy whined and hid behind Athos legs. "Yes. His owner was Labarge, right?"

"Yes. He's been to court?"

"Yes. I guess it's a good thing that Judge Louis loves animals. Kept the two year jail time and no bail."

"Yes, it is a good thing, though I have no worries. Even if Labarge was to get out of jail, he would not be able to adopt or get another animal," Athos said, making sure Richelieu knew he had no intentions of letting d'Artagnan go back to that monster. "Besides. I already registered and got tags for d'Artagnan so he actually now belongs to me."

Well, aren't you the guarding angel."

d'Artagnan looked around Athos's legs and stared at Rochefort, not liking this bigger dog one bit. He would growl at him from behind the fence, telling him Athos would get rid of him or abandon him. Of course he didn't believe the dog, but there was still a little doubt. He looked up when he felt a small tug on the leash and Athos nodded his head that they were moving on and walked ahead, glade to be getting away from Rochefort. He walked around the corner and saw two men walking towards them and barked happily, tail wagging.

"Look who still remembers us," Porthos said, knelling down to pet d'Artagnan. "How you doing little guy?"

"He's looking very health," Aramis said, standing next to Athos. "Is he eating good?"

"Still inhales his food."

"Might take some time but do watch him. He could make himself sick eating so fast."

"Aramis, have you heard people getting their pets chipped?" Athos asked. Something in the back of his mind got him thinking about d'Artagnan.

"Oh yes. I hear it's a very good thing. If their pet gets lost they can scan the microchip that comes up a unique ID number, which then they can use that to find your information. Why do you ask?"

Athos told them what Richelieu said and how he acted. He was afraid that Labarge would either escape from jail and come back for d'Artagnan or send someone to do it for him and he was not going to let that happen. d'Artagnan now belonged to him and he would do whatever it takes to keep it that way.


	4. Field Trip and a rescue

"Alright d'Artagnan, you ready to go see a close friend of mine?" Porthos asked, grabbing the collar and leash off the coat rack where Athos kept them and laughed when d'Artagnan slid into the hall, his tennis ball in his mouth. "You really love that thing, don't you? Well, it's a good thing because where we're going, you're going to be chasing that ball for who knows how long." He knelt down and buckled the collar around d'Artagnan's neck but as he went to clip the leash, the puppy took off towards the recliner where Athos sat and pawed at it with a whine. "Awe, sorry little guy. Captain Treville needed Athos to stay over a few more hours. That's what I'm here for." Porthos got the leash clipped on and walked d'Artagnan out of the door and into his car.

"The place I'm taking you to is very dear to me. I pretty much grew up at the Court of Miracles Orphanage and a very close friend of mine works there. Her name is Flea and she's been a great help to those kids, keeping their spirits up when they don't get adopted or if one of their friends gets adopted. I try to go once a week to see if they need any help or just hang out with the kids." Porthos took a corner a little too hard and laughed when d'Artagnan growled at him, nails digging in to the seat to keep him in one spot and not slide around. "Yeah, Aramis growls at me for driving too fast too." He slowed down a little, realizing he would be in big trouble from Athos if something happened to his puppy. It was another ten minutes and he finally pulled up in front of the orphanage and got out with a smile. He could see little faces running up to the windows and little hands waving down at him as he waved back.

"Porthos! I'm so glad you could make it," a voice said as the door to the building opened and a young women walked out. "The kids have been asking for you."

"Hi Flea. I have a surprise for the kids today." Porthos walked around to the passenger side door and opened it, picking up d'Artagnan and his tennis ball. He just closed the door when Flea was up on him and grabbed d'Artagnan from his arms.

"Oh Porthos, he's adorable!"

Porthos watched as Flea petted and kissed d'Artagnan all over but never missed how the puppy was shaking a little and looking at Porthos in fear and instantly went serious. "Hey Flea, calm down a moment." Porthos walked up to her and laid a hand on d'Artagnan's head. "Hey d'Artagna, it's alright. Flea's a good friend and won't hurt you. I promise. Just smell her and you'll see."

"Should I take that as an insult?" Flea asked.

"d'Artagnan doesn't like new people very much until he gets to know them. He can actually tell a good person from a bad person by smelling them," Porthos explained. "He was afraid of me too until Athos got him to really sniff me and now we're best friends, aren't we?"

Flea just laughed as Porthos talked to the puppy in her arms like one would talk to a baby, but she did what he told her and let d'Artagnan smell her. She laughed when the puppy sniffed up close to her chin and then started licking her all over. "I take it I passed?"

"Oh yeah." Porthos relaxed and took d'Artagnan out of Flea's arms and set him down. "Let's go see the kids and get this little guy worn out. He was running around Athos's house like a mad dog."

"So this is Athos's puppy?" Flea asked, arm around Porthos's as they walked into the building, children yelling and laughing all around them.

"Yeah."

"He does seem like a dog type person, but not a puppy," Flea said with a laugh. She watched as d'Artagnan sniffed at a bush by the door and lifted his head when the kids inside gave a squeal when they saw d'Artagnan walking up to the door. Flea walked in first to keep the kids from crowding around d'Artagnan until Porthos could get the puppy settled.

"Alright you little monsters," Flea said with a smile. "Porthos brought a friend with him but we need let him get the puppy settled so lets go into the backyard and Porthos will bring the puppy in."

Porthos, now unclipping d'Artagnan's leash, laughed when all the kids ran into the backyard, pushing each other out of the way to get there first. He watched as d'Artagnan sniffed around the place, taking in all the scents and smells and then his ears lifted up when the kids outside started talking and laughing. D'Artagnan finally looked up at him, tail wagging, when he finally noticed his tennis ball in his hand.

"Are you ready to make some kids happy?"

Bark bark bark.

d'Artagnan started jumping up and down, spinning in circles as he looked at Porthos with anticipation. He wanted to play with this tennis ball and he knew these kids would do just that. He took off towards the backdoor; turning around to make sure Porthos was behind him and pawed at the door to be let out. Once the door opened, he took off into the grass, running around the kids that sat on the grass with Flea.

"Everyone, meet d'Artagnan," Porthos said, grinning as d'Artagnan walked up to kids, sniffing and licking them in the face, making them laugh. "Now, do you guys think you can take a challenge?"

"Yes we can!" a handful said.

"Alright. You're challenge is to wear down d'Artagnan. This little guy has enough energy to put you to shame." Porthos tossed the tennis ball into the middle of the kids and d'Artagnan grabbed it before anyone could and took off around the backyard. The kids gave a scream and started chasing d'Artagnan around the yard, trying to catch the little puppy.

"So are you trying to wear d'Artagnan down or the kids?" Flea asked, pulling up a chair for her and Porthos.

"Both."

"Hey Porthos, I got the ball," a little boy said, holding the tennis ball up for him to see.

"Alright. Now throw it so d'Artagnan can catch it."

The little boy grinned and turned around to see d'Artagnan already to go. He pulled his arm back and let the ball go, laughing as d'Artagnan took off after it. The others kids' where jumping up and down cheering d'Artagnan on. Once he caught the ball, he ran back to them and dropped the ball at their feet. A little girl took her turn and threw the ball, jumping as d'Artagnan chased it.

d'Artagnan was in heaven as he chased his tennis ball. Sure Athos did this with him in their backyard but there was something about having kids do it that made it better. He ran back and fourth when he sound caught his attention. He dropped the ball and walked over to the privet fence that separated the backyard and a small ally. Walking up to a hole in the bottom of the fence, he listened carefully and could hear what sounded like a child crying and someone harshly yelling in a low voice. All sounding very familiar, d'Artagnan started to squeeze himself through the hole in the fence and let out a growl when he saw a woman hitting a little girl with a wooden board. Letting out a bark, he tried his hardest to get through the hole to help the little girl but the hole was small enough his whole body couldn't fit through.

"Porthos, d'Artagnan's trying to escape," a little girl said, running up to Flea and Porthos.

Porthos looked over and swore under his breath at d'Artagnan's body struggling to get through the fence. He got up and walked across the yard and just as he was about to pull d'Artagnan free, the puppy had somehow managed to fit through the hole and was gone. "d'Artagnan!"

"There's an ally back there Porthos. You have to go through the orphanage and out the front to get there," Flea said.

"Thanks." Porthos took off towards the building, not liking the sound of d'Artagnan's barks and growls. Passing a couple of the older kids, he took off out the front and rounded the corner that started the ally and stopped in his tracks when he saw d'Artagnan standing in front of a little girl, barking at an obviously drunk woman. The woman brought the board down on d'Artagnan and d'Artagnan was trying to bite at the stick but getting hit no matter what he did.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Porthos yelled, walking over to the woman.

"None of your damn business," the woman slurred. "This little brat isn't listening to me and needs to be taught a lesion."

"Beating her isn't the way. Now put the board down and back away from the child."

"Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around?" She brought the board down once more, hitting d'Artagnan on the side, making the puppy yip in pain.

"I'm an officer and I don't take kindly to a woman who abuses their children."

The woman didn't seem fazed at that information and raised the board once more to strike at the dog that's getting in her way of punishing her child when the board was stopped in mid air.

"I told you to put the board down," Porthos growled.

"Piss off!" The woman suddenly brought the board around and hit Porthos in the side, making him stagger a little, and was about to hit him in the head when she let a yell when teeth sank into her ankle. She looked down to see the black puppy that tried to defend her daughter and picked it up by the scruff of his neck and glared at him. "And who do you think you are?" She threw the puppy to the ground next to her daughter and let out a growl of her own when her daughter uncurled herself and pulled the puppy close to her chest as if protecting it. "Pathetic." The woman raised the board once more, ready to finish what she started when the board was once more stopped in midair but this time she was pushed the ground, board ripped from her hand and her arms twisted behind her back.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," Porthos growled, for once not caring if he was hurting the woman. "When I tell you to put the damn board down, you put it down! You now being charged with child abuse, animal cruelty, and assault on an off duty officer." Porthos pulled out the handcuffs he always carried with him and slapped them on the woman before getting off her. He had already called this in and knew the moment Athos got word it was him, he would be the first officer on scene. He walked over to the child and knelt down, hands helping her sit up.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts," she said, clutching d'Artagnan to her chest with one hand and the other holding her right side.

"Help is on its way sweetie. My name is Porthos and that little puppy you helped protect is d'Artagnan. What's your name?"

"Constance."

Porthos nodded and pulled d'Artagnan away from her so he could see how badly the puppy was hurt. He winced at the blood oozing from wounds on the side and a gash on his forehead. "Athos is going to kill me," he mumbled, soothing d'Artagnan as the puppy started whimpering.

"Porthos, is everything alright?" Flea asked, walking into the ally. She had pushed the kids back inside the orphanage and listened to everything from the other side of the fence and when she thought everything was done, she went to check on her friend.

"Will you check on Constance here while I try to get d'Artagnan cleaned up?"

Flea nodded and knelt next to the child and started talking to her, keeping her mind off the pain and making her laugh every now and then. Porthos pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and started to clean some blood off d'Artagnan. He had managed to get most of the blood off when he heard sirens in the distance and getting closer.

"Constance wants to know if d'Artagnan is going to be okay," Flea said.

"He will sweetie, I promise."

"I let you dog sit for a few hours and this is what I see?" an amused voice asked from behind them.

Porthos looked up and, no surprise, there was Athos walking over to them. Porthos stood up and looked like a kick puppy himself when he held out d'Artagnan towards his master. "Sorry Athos. I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"I guess I should've warned you d'Artagnan likes to get into trouble and other people get blamed for it," Athos said with a smile, telling his friend he was not mad at him. He felt d'Artagnan lick him under the chin before placing his paws on his shoulder. He walked over to the little girl Flea was helping to stand and knelt down so he was eye level with her. "So you are the little lady my dog helped."

"He protected me," Constance said. "The tall man said he was going to be okay."

"Yes he is and so are you." Athos stood up when Flea took her by the arm and showed her to the ambulance that arrived and walked over to the woman that was being helped off the ground by Porthos and another officer. "And what do we have here?"

"Mother is about to find out what happens when you drink and abuse your child," Porthos said.

Athos nodded and walked away as Porthos handed the woman over to the on duty officers. The two walked out of the ally and headed towards Athos car and he opened the passenger door to set d'Artagnan down.

"I'm sorry d'Artagnan got hurt," Porthos said, still feeling guilty.

"No worries my friend. I think I better get used to it because I'm going to have d'Artagnan trained to be a police dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Porthos smiled and nodded when he spotted one of the younger kids from the orphanage walking towards them with an older kid. He saw d'Artagnan's tennis ball in her hand and smiled.

"Here you go d'Artagnan. You forgot your tennis ball," the little girl said, walking up to the police car and laughed when d'Artagnan's head shot up and tail wagged in excitement. She tossed it a little in the air so it would go into the car and d'Artagnan jumped a little to grab the ball.

Athos and Porthos laughed as the child walked back to the orphanage and the ambulance drove away. The two walked when Athos phone rang and he picked it up after reading the name on the caller ID. "Yes Captain…Yes…I think I can handle that…Yes, I will keep you updated…Good bye." Athos hung up and looked at Porthos. "Alright Porthos, Captain gave me a new order."

"What is it?"

"Taking you to the hospital to have your side looked at. Aramis will meet us there and watch d'Artagnan while you get checked out."

"I'm fine."

"Porthos, you've been holding your side and I can see blood on your shirt."

"I'm fine."

"Lets get a second a option. d'Artagnan, one bark for no two barks for yes. Does Porthos need to go to the hospital?"

Bark bark

"Traitor," Porthos mumbled, picking d'Artagnan up and sitting in the passenger seat, smiling when d'Artagnan curled himself into a ball on his lap. Never did he think a regular visit to see his friend would end like this, but then again, when d'Artagnan came into Athos lives, he came into their lives too…for the better.


	5. Taken

Athos pulled into his driveway, happy to finally be off work. Criminals had kept them busy for nearly two hours and then he ended up having to chase some punk kid five blocks just because the kid was bored and started to destroy privet property, and to top it off all the paper work he had to sign off and write out since their computers crashed. Now all he wanted to do was sit back in his chair with d'Artagnan in his lap. He pulled out his house key and opened the screen door but stopped when the heavy door suddenly opened slightly. Looking at in confusion, he knew he had locked the door on his way out that morning. Drawing his gun, he slowly pushed the door open, listening for any movement or sound that didn't belong in the house.

"Who's there?" he asked, gun aimed and ready. He received no answer but he didn't let his guard down. He then realized that d'Artagnan hadn't greeted him or made any indication that he heard his voice. "d'Artagnan? Come here boy." Nothing. Getting a bad feeling in his stomach he walked a little faster around the house, checking every room but found no and found no d'Artagnan. Deeming his sound secured, he put his gun away and just looked around the empty room. It was too quiet and he wasn't used to it. He was used to d'Artagnan's nails hitting the floor as he ran after his tennis ball, the sound of his squeaky toys, and the little barks when he wanted to play. He pulled out his cell phone and called the only people he knew that would help him.

"Aramis. Get Porthos and get over to my place now…My house has been broken into and d'Artagnan is nowhere to be found…Yes I checked…Thank you."

He hung up and just looked around once more, hoping that d'Artagnan would come running around the corner, but he saw and heard nothing. With a sad sigh, he sat down at the table and looked at the back door, which was slightly opened. He turned his head when the front door opened and Aramis and Porthos walked in.

"Did you find him?"

"No. Someone picked my lock, took d'Artagnan and then left out the backdoor."

"Just d'Artagnan's missing?" Aramis asked.

"Yes. TV is still here and so is the money I left on the dresser."

Aramis and Porthos nodded and got up to look around the house. Whoever broke in had left no clues but one thing was obvious: someone knew that Athos had d'Artagnan and knew that was the one thing that he kept close to his heart. Walking back in the kitchen, the two friends looked sadly at one another when they saw Athos slouched in his chair, defeated.

"I'm sure you came to the same conclusion we have," Aramis said, sitting down next to his friend.

"Yes. They were after d'Artagnan."

"Which means that it has to be someone who knew you had d'Artagnan," Porthos said.

"Labarge never made bail, did he?" Athos asked, lifted his head up.

"Not to our knowledge. I think we would've known if he made bail," Aramis said, thinking the same thing. "Richelieu knows you have d'Artagnan."

"He was acting weird when we went on a walk," Athos said.

"You did get d'Artagnan chipped thought," Aramis pointed out. "If anything happens and someone finds a little black puppy with no collar they will have to scan his chip."

"But how long will I have to wait?" Athos asked, heartbroken. "For the first time in five years I finally found something worth coming home too."

Aramis and Porthos patted their friend on the shoulder, knowing this was killing their friend.

* * *

"I can't believe all this trouble for arunt," a man said, looking at the small black puppy they had tied up to a support beam of an abandon building. "Damn thing bit me."

"I told you to keep your hand away from his mouth so it's your own damn fault," another male said. "Boss should be here in a few days."

"What do we do with it until then?"

"We just have to make sure it's in good shape when he gets here."

"What does he want with the dog anyway? Kind of an odd request to break into a police officers house and just take the dog."

"Guess we'll find out when he makes bail in a couple of days"

d'Artagnan, whimpering softly as the rope dug into his neck, just looked around the cold room for Athos. He tried his best to protect himself but in the end, he was just too small and these men were too strong. He just hoped Athos would be okay without him until he got out of this mess.


	6. Break through!

"Get any word off the streets?" Aramis asked from his desk as Porthos walked in. The two have been helping Athos find d'Artagnan but sadly for three days they haven't found any clues. Porthos had asked the kids at the orphanage to keep an eye out when they go out to play or school and Flea had said she would keep an eye out as well.

"Not yet. Athos not shown up?" Porthos sat at his desk with a sigh and turned his computer on.

"Oh he's here. He hasn't left in two days. He thinks Labarge might be behind this but since he's been in jail this whole time, he's thinking someone might have been visiting and working for Labarge."

Porthos shook his head in sadness. This was hitting Athos harder than they all thought. Even Captain Treville noticed the change. Athos was now back to his quiet self, not talking to no one but them, not smiling or laughing anymore, and they were sure he went back to drinking more than usual when he did go home.

Athos walked into the room, nodding at his friends, before sitting at his desk. "She's been visiting him."

Aramis and Porthos looked at one another in confusion and back to their friend. "She who?" they asked in union.

"Milady. According to the log books, Milday de Winter has been visiting Labarge for a few weeks now."

"How does she know Labarge?" Porthos asked.

"That's a question we might soon find out," Treville said, walking into the room. "Athos, you are to appear in court. Labarge is trying to make bail."

"Bail?" Athos asked standing up with a glare.

"It seems someone had managed to convince Judge Louis to give Labarge another trial for chance at bail. If this goes through, Labarge will be free to walk until his next court date."

"There is no way in hell that bastard is getting free," Athos said, storming out of the room. First he would make sure this monster stayed behind bars, second he would find what Milady wanted with Labarge, and finally he would get all his answers from those two about where d'Artagnan is.

* * *

"Officer Athos, can you explain to the court why you believe my client, Labarge, is not allowed to make bail?" the lawyer asked, walking around the courtroom.

"Yes sir. About a month ago I was on duty. While on patrol I had heard a nose coming from an ally and upon inspecting that nose, I found it to be your client, Mr. Labarge, striking a black puppy with a stick. He had the puppy tied to a telephone pole with a rope that was too tight around his throat. I had ordered him to drop the stick and put his hands in their air. He had refused and had told me in his own words, and I quote, 'He's just a no good runt. Should've drowned him when I had the chance.'"

"I see. So is this the reason why you believe my client shouldn't get bail?"

"I believe that given the chance to be free, I'm afraid he would go out and find another animal to abuse. Animal abuse is often the first manifestation of serious emotional turmoil that may escalate into extreme violence, such as mass killing (1) and this alone is why I believe Mr. Labarge should not have bail. It starts off with animals and then pretty soon it'll be an innocent twelve year old walking home from school or a friends house."

"That is a very good claim," Richelieu said.

"Very good indeed. I do believe there is someone who is going to talk for Mr. Labarge?" Judge Louis asked, looking around the courtroom.

Athos got up and took his seat next to Aramis and Porthos, not knowing who this person was until he turned his head at the sound of the door opening and in walked Milady de Winter.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aramis said under his breath. "She's trying to get Labarge's bail?"

"Milady de Winter is going to tell us why she believes my client should get bail."

Milady smiled and took her seat, looking up at Judge Louis with big innocent eyes. "You're honor, I have been Labarge's girlfriend for nearly three years. Sure, he has a temper and can get somewhat violent, but it's not his fault. His parents were both abusive towards one another and towards him and he just picked up on their bad habits, believing this type of life style is how he should live. I had given him a puppy to help him feel better, to show him how to take care of himself and the puppy."

"Is this the same puppy Officer Athos was talking about?" Judge Louis asked.

"Yes. The puppies name is d'Artagnan. I had to leave town for a few weeks and had left d'Artagnan in Labarge's care."

"So you knew of his violent tendencies and left the puppy with him while you were away?"

Milady bowed her head in shame. "Yes. When I returned, I had found out he had moved and took d'Artagnan with him I was furious. Then I heard that he got arrested for animal abuse and was in jail."

"So how do you think my client being on bail will help him?"

"I have talked to Labarge for some time while he's been in here and we came to an agreement. If he could get bail, he would get the help he needs. He wants to be able to live like the rest of in a healthy life."

"What help will he be receiving?" Judge Louis asked.

"I promise he will be going to anger management classes and there is a really good therapist I was recommended and Larbarge will be seeing her at lest twice a week."

"If Labarge does make bail, he does know that he is to not have any pets of any kind while on bail?"

"I promise I will be with him at all times and no animals, not even a bird, will be in our apartment until he is better."

Judge Louis nodded and started to think about what he should do. Athos was practically squirming in his seat with anxiety, hoping the Judge would make the right decision. After a few minutes Judge Louis made his decision.

"Mr. Labarge, I do believe in giving someone a second chance to right their wrong. If you are going to be committed to getting help, I will set bail for $1,000." (sorry, not sure what a good bail is)

Labarge smiled as he looked over at Athos before standing up and giving Milady a hug. He grabbed her hand and they both walked out as she dug through her purse to get her checkbook out to pay the bail.

"I can't believe it," Porthos said, standing up. "How can Judge Louis set that man free?"

"Milady is very good at convincing people to believe her," Athos said. He glared as Richelieu walked up to them. "Can I help you?"

"I must say, I thought Judge Louis wouldn't give him bail. You made a very good case that you even convinced me to not let him free."

"Did you put him up to this?" Aramis asked.

"Heavens no. From one dog owner to another, I would not want that man out on the streets. Plus I can just image all the paper work if that man starts killing people." Richelieu started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Athos, where is that little puppy of yours? I haven't heard him or seen him in three days."

"It would seem someone broke into my house and took him," Athos said.

"That's funny because four days ago Labarge had a late visitor come see him."

"Late visitor?" Aramis asked.

"Yes. I was about to send the cellmates back to their cells when a young man came running in and said he needed to speak with his cousin Labarge real fast. He said his mother wasn't doing very well and he wanted to let Labarge know what was going on."

"What was his name?" Athos asked.

"Lucas Sournois." Richelieu reached into his jacket and pulled out a folder and handed it to Athos. "As you know, everything is recorded during visiting hours, even late ones." Richelieu walked away, leaving the three men alone.

"I'm going to listen to this," Athos said, heading out the door. The drive back to the station, though only took five minutes, seemed to have taken an hour to him when he finally pulled in and practically ran inside. He admits he thought Richelieu was behind this, but now he knows at lest Milady is behind this as well as Labarge. Getting to his desk, he put the DVD in his computer and started to listen to the best evidence he's got.

"_You're late?"_

"_Sue me. You know how uncomfortable I am around police."_

"_Well, get over it because I need you to do something for me."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I want you to go to this Officer Athos place. I heard word he had adopted my dog after putting me in jail and I want him back."_

"_What's so special about this dog?"_

"_It's my dog, that's why. Just find out where he lives and grab the dog while he's at work. I got a girl who's going to help me get bail in a couple of days. There's an abandon building at the end of my street that no one goes near. Take the runt there and wait for me."_

"_Breaking into a police officers house is going to cost you more."_

"_That's no problem."_

"_Very well."_

"Well, I would say that's the best evidence we're found all day," Aramis said from behind Athos chair, having heard the whole recording, with Porthos standing behind him.

"Yes, and we even know where they are keeping d'Artagnan."

Porthos nodded and grabbed his jacket from his desk. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get our puppy back."

Athos watched as Porthos walked out the door and looked at Aramis. "Our puppy?"

"Athos, you should've known how Porthos has a soft spot for puppies. The moment he held d'Artagnan, that puppy was his."

"And you?"

"Of course d'Artagnan's my puppy too. How can you not love that little guy?"

Athos smiled and shook his head. "Then, let's go get our puppy back."

* * *

1\. blog/why-the-wild-things-are/201302/do-mass-killers-start-out-harming-pets (for some reason the whole website for my citation is not showing up under the Edit Document so I'm going to put the website as a Comment for this chapter)


	7. Found

**Warning:** Animal abuse

* * *

"Ah, it feels good to be back in my own neighborhood again," Labarge said, stepping out of the car and looking at the abandon building with a sinister smile. He turned around when Milady stepped out of the driver side. "I thank you once again for helping me."

"Oh no. Thank you for helping me," Milady said. "If Athos hadn't arrested you and you finding out he kept your dog I would never have known to keep an eye on how he treated that dog to come up with this plan. To think he loves that stupid runt more than me."

"I must say, you are very clever when it comes to getting even with people. You almost had me convinced you were my girlfriend."

"Well, we had to keep it real and you never gave the police your girlfriends name or description, it worked to our advantage."

Labarge smiled and nodded. It was the perfect plan to fool everyone and Milady played her part just right. "Well Milady, I will have your payment sent to your account like I promise." Labarge walked towards the building as he heard the car drive away and opened the door, listening to someone yell from downstairs.

"Damn runt bit me again!"

Labarge just grinned and walked towards the basement and down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs and watched as the two men in charge of watching over d'Artagnan were tying him back up to the support beam. "I see the runt has kept you busy."

"Bout time you got your ass here," Lucas said.

"Yeah. Runt keeps biting me."

"Then don't stick your hand in his mouth," Labarge said. He walked over to d'Artagnan and knelt down. "Well now, look what we have here. Did you miss me?"

d'Artagnan whimpered as he tried to back up but was held back when his old master grabbed the rope and kept him in place. How did his old master find him? He felt the hard hand of Labarge pick him up by the scruff of his neck and was now looking him face to face above the floor.

"I have missed you, my little puppy. We have some catching up to do." With a laugh, he dropped d'Artagnan on the floor, laughing when the puppy gave a small yip. "Yes. We have much to catch up on." Labarge removed his belt and laughed when d'Artagnan let out a growl from where he lay. "Look who finally shoed some back bone." He then raised the belt and brought it down on d'Artagnan over and over again, laughing as he went.

d'Artagnan did his best to avoid the belt but he couldn't move too far until he felt the rope around his neck slip further up and got an idea. Has the belt kept coming down on him, he kept moving back until the rope finally slipped free and he finally let his old master what he really thought about him. Darting between Labarge's legs he turned around and bit into his ankle, smiling around the flesh when he yelled in pain.

"You little bastard!" Larbarge dropped the belt and kicked d'Artagnan in the side, sending him across the room. He laughed at the yelp and how d'Artagnan got up, his right paw not touching the floor. "Awe, poor little puppy is hurt."

d'Artagnan let out a growl and when Labarge got close to him with his hand out ready to grab him by the scruff of his neck once more, he sunk his teeth into the mans hand.

"What's with you in biting?" Labarge asked, trying to pry d'Artagnan's teeth out of his flesh but the puppy wasn't having it. He tried shaking d'Artagnan loose but nothing happened either. It would seem the puppy had latched and locked his jaw. So with nothing else left to do he raised his fist and started to punch d'Artagnan in the head and side to get him to let go.

"d'Artagnan, let him go," a voice commanded. It was soft but it held a command that one couldn't disobey.

d'Artagnan released Labarge's hand and turned his head at the all familiar voice. Athos!

"I never did like people who lie when they say they are going to get better," Aramis said with a growl. "Gives those who actually try to change a bad name."

"Well look who it is," Labarge sneered. "How the hell did you know where I was?"

"Nothing is kept secret during visiting hours," Athos said. He looked down as d'Artagnan limped over to him the best he could. He knelt down and lifted d'Artagnan in his arms, completely missing Labarge pulling a knife from his back pocket and throwing it at him.

Porthos let out a growl of his own as he watched Labarge's every move and saw what the man was about to do. He pushed Athos to the ground as the knife hit the floor right where his friend should have been and took three steps towards Labarge and punched him in the chin, knocking the man out.

"Thank you Porthos," Athos said, standing up with d'Artagnan in his arms.

"Please tell me you got all that," Porthos asked, kneeling next to Labarge and cuffing the unconscious man.

Aramis nodded and pointed to the small camera he wore next to his badge. What a better time to try out their body cameras than on Labarge. He walked over to Athos and watched as his long time friend buried his face in d'Artagnan's neck as the puppy whimpered and licked at his face. He saw a small smile on his friends face and knew everything was going to be okay now. He then remembered d'Artagnan limping towards them and moved over to take a look at his paw.

"You're okay now d'Artagnan," Athos whispered into the puppies ear. He felt d'Artagnan breath and smiled at the small licks on his face. He looked up when Aramis walked over to him and inspected d'Artagnan shaking his head when he touched d'Artagnan's injured leg.

"He alright?" Porthos asked.

"His leg is either broken or badly sprained," Aramis said, petting d'Artagnan on the head. "You don't have to worry about Labarge now. I got enough evidence to send him back to jail and his buddies will even be joining him."

* * *

"Labarge, with the evidence that these officers have shown me and taking in the state d'Artagnan is in, you are hereby sentenced to two more years in jail and this time, no bail, plus when you have finished your time you will not be able to own or adopt an animal ever again. All vets, shelters, and towns people will know your face and be advised to never let you have or near an animal," Judge Louis said. He stared at the x-rays of d'Artagnan's broken ribs and broken leg, plus seeing the puppy himself had sent him off.

"You hear that d'Artagnan?" Athos said, petting d'Artagnan on the head. He had set the puppy in his lap, cast cover leg cushioned on his jacket, during the entire court hearing. "Labarge is not going to be coming near you ever again."

Bark bark

"Too bad we can't charge Milady," Aramis said, standing up when court was over.

"She's very good at disappearing," Athos said.

"Well, at lest we got Labarge back behind bars," Porthos said, opening the door to leave the courtroom. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"How about pizza and movie?" Aramis suggested.

"And where would we be holding this movie night?" asked Athos.

"You're place," Aramis and Porthos said at the same time.

Athos looked down at d'Artagnan and swore he saw the puppy smile at him. "And you? Do you want to have this movie night at our house?"

Bark bark

"Should've known you both would corrupt my dog against me." He laughed when d'Artagnan tilted his head to the side and attacked his face with licks. Scratching d'Artagnan behind the ear, he placed him in the passenger seat of his car and gave Aramis and Porthos money for the pizza and movie before walking to the driver side and getting in. He felt himself relax now that Labarge was back behind bars for good and d'Artagnan was right where he needed to be. Right next to him.


	8. Training

"So, you want me to train this little puppy?" Gabriel asked, knelling down and petting d'Artagnan as the puppy jumped up and down barking and wagging his tail.

"Yes I do. He can help us out by picking out who's lying or might be good or not," Athos said.

"Alright. How's about a test?" Gabriel asked. He pulled his phone out and made a quick call before hanging up. "Alright guys, if you could step over by that tree and I'll take d'Artagnan over here. I called in some buddies of mine and we'll see how well d'Artagnan can scent something different about one of the guys."

Aramis, Athos, and Porthos walked over to the tree and sat down in the shade, watched as other officers pilled out of the building and stood in a single file line before Gabriel and d'Artagnan. There was a good ten men all out of uniform and dressed in casual clothes.

"Alright you no-good-sorry-excuse for humans. I want that bag of weed and I want it right now," Gabriel demanded, looking at the other officers. He then walked up to them one by one and demanded the bag of weed.

"I don't have it sir. He does."

"No I don't, he does."

"I don't think so. The one on the end has it."

"Fool, there is no way I'm taking the fall for you."

d'Artagnan just followed the officer as he demanded something from these men. He didn't know what but the officer needed answers but from what he can understand, these men in line were not answering him. This would not do. This man was a police officer like Athos and his friends and demanded full cooperation. He started forward and sniffed these men as he went. Some could use a shower but other than that he didn't smell anything off…Until now. He sniffed extra long at the eighth man and smelled something that wasn't right. Something smelled wrong.

"What you got d'Artagnan?" Gabriel asked.

d'Artagnan backed up and growled at the eighth man and bark dangerously loud, as if informing Gabriel that something was wrong with this man. He kept growling at the man as Gabriel walked up to him and glared at him.

"I would start talking buddy. What is this dog smelling on you?"

The man dropped his shoulders and pulled out a bag of weed from his back pocket and handed it over.

"Very good d'Artagnan," Gabriel praised. He knelt down and scratched d'Artagnan behind the ear. "You did a very good job."

Aramis, Athos, and Porthos started to clap, though they knew d'Artagnan could do it. They smiled when the other officers all clapped and some even knelt down to pet d'Artagnan on the head.

"d'Artagnan, come," Athos said, clapping his hands and knelling down.

d'Artagnan turned his head at his name and ran over to his master barking in excitement at all the attention he was getting. He ran around in circles around his master and friends, wanting to play some more.

"You have a very smart dog," Gabriel said. "This was one of the many tests we give our dogs in training and he passed with flying colors. How is he on commands?"

"Oh he's very good at commands," Porthos said. "Watch. d'Artagnan sit."

d'Artagnan stopped and sat right in front of Porthos, looking up at his friend.

"Very good. d'Artagnan down," Aramis said. He smiled when d'Artagnan laid down.

"Good boy."

"I must say, he's a very smart puppy for commands and to be sniffing out drugs like that," Gabriel said. "We can start some training right now if you three like to help."

"What do you have in mind?" Porthos asked.

"Let's try to see how long he can latch onto a person if that person is swing him to let go," Gabriel said, walking over to grab the stuff he brought out for training. He picked up a bunch of padded sleeves and legs and held them out. "Any takers?"

Porthos stepped forward and took the padded outfit and put them on. Once he had those on he thought for a moment and then went through Gabriel's stuff and pulled out a mask. "Just incase it doesn't work because it's me," Porthos said, getting a look from his friends. He put the mask on and looked down at d'Artagnan, backing up when the puppy suddenly growled at him.

"Well, we can clearly say d'Artagnan doesn't masks," Aramis said with a laugh.

"Alright Porthos, I want you to attack Athos and lets see what this little guy can do," Gabriel suggested.

Athos stepped forward and nodded for Porthos to attack him. He ducked as his friend swung his fist towards his head and heard d'Artagnan's warning bark as he dodged and stepped aside of Porthos attacks. He had missed Porthos foot hooking around his ankles and he fell to the ground, d'Artagnan jumping in front of him as if protecting him.

"Come on runt," Porthos growled. He reached down to grab d'Artagnan by the scruff of the neck when the puppy jumped at him and bit his padded leg, growling between the fabrics and shaking his head like he was shaking one of his toys.

"Hey let go." Porthos lifted his leg and shook it to get d'Artagnan loose but nothing was working.

d'Artagnan was determined to save his master from this masked man no matter what. He tightened his jaw if possible as the masked man kept trying to shake him off.

"d'Artagnan, let him go," Gabriel said with a smile.

Athos grinned when d'Artagnan let Porthos go and back up towards him, growling and snapping as he went. He was one protective puppy that was sure. "Okay Porthos, take the mask off."

d'Artagnan stopped barking when the masked man took his mask off and then Porthos happy face was looking down at him. Porthos! d'Artagnan barked happily and jumped up at Porthos, wanting the big man to pick him up so he could lick him. Once he was in his strong arms he licked him all over the face, thanking him for coming to help him protect his master.

Aramis clapped his hands and helped Athos up with a laugh. "Might I suggest from this point on that none of us wears a mask around d'Artagnan."

"I agree," Athos said with a grin. He shook Gabriel's hand with a nod. "I trust you can train d'Artagnan further from here on?"

"Yes sir. I believe d'Artagnan will be the best police dog we have on the team."

d'Artagnan barked from his place in Porthos arms with a smile. Of course he was going to be the best police dog on the team. He was Athos put after all.


	9. It was the Squirrel's fault

The enemy was in sight. All he had to do was sneak up behind him and pounce. d'Artagnan forced himself not to growl as he crouched down low, his butt in the air and pounced. Too bad the enemy took off just as he pounced and he growled at himself for not protecting Athos and took off after the enemy. His enemy was the squirrel. He barked as he chased the squirrel across the backyard; determine to catch the enemy before he hurt his master and had chased the squirrel out through a hole in the fence, which he somehow managed to run right under without a second thought and chased the squirrel down the sidewalk. He was now considered a police dog, even though he doesn't have a vest or badge like Athos, but his master and friends still say he's a police dog to them and a police dog never gives up the chase of the enemy.

Not paying attention to the people he passed, he snapped at the tail of the squirrel and almost had him. So close. He pushed himself a little harder and jumped but the squirrel had other plans and took off to the right and right up the nearby tree. The one place he couldn't go. He sat down and growled up the tree as the squirrel ran back and fourth and then further up the tree to the power lines before jumping on and taking off over the lines. Giving a bark he took off once more, crossing the street and still eyeing the squirrel. There was no way he was giving up. Turning corners, crossing streets, and even going through other people's front yards, he finally had to call a day because the squirrel had jumped into a tree by the woods and that was the squirrel's domain. He could not be able to follow the squirrel there. Giving a snort he turned around to go home when he suddenly realized this place didn't look familiar to him.

With a small wine, he started walking around, looking for anything that stood out to him but he doesn't remember any of this houses. Where was he? Did he really chase the squirrel this far? Trying not to panic, he continued to walk, hoping he would remember which direction he came from but nothing was coming to him. He was lost and he couldn't find his way home. Wait! He was still a dog. Dogs could find their way home from a different state so he could find his home from around the block…or two? Taking a bathroom break he looked around before sniffing his way back home. He knew dinnertime was right around the corner and Athos would be calling him in for dinner soon. He stopped walking and wined when he realized Athos would be sad that he was gone again and think the worst. Now with determination he started running back but then he felt his body lift right off the ground.

"Puppy!"

A small little girl was playing in her front yard when she saw the small puppy stop in front of her house. She didn't see a collar so that meant no one owned the puppy and decided she wanted a puppy of her very own. Walking over to the puppy before it took off, she picked it up and laughed. She carried the wiggly puppy back to her house and walked in, hoping her mom would let her keep it.

"Amanda, is that you?" her mom's voice asked from the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I found a puppy. Can I keep it?" Amanda walked into the kitchen and set the puppy on the floor, smiling up at her mother. "Please. It doesn't have a collar."

The mother looked down at the small black puppy that was now sitting and shaking in the middle of her kitchen floor and knelt down to her daughters level. "Sweetie, we don't know if this puppy belongs to someone."

"But you said people put collars on their dogs."

"The puppy might have lost it."

"But I want a puppy," Amanda said, close to tears. "Please, can we keep the puppy?"

The mother gave a sad sigh and lifted the puppy up. Well, the puppy was a boy. "How about this. Why don't we take this puppy to the vet and see if he's chipped. If the puppy is chipped we have to return it to his owner. If the puppy isn't chipped, we can keep him."

Amanda frowned but nodded. She picked the puppy up and followed her mother to the garage. She hoped the puppy wasn't chipped because she really wanted a puppy to play with. Climbing into her buster, she buckled herself in and just held the puppy close.

d'Artagnan sat in the little girls lap and looked up at her sad face. He could tell she was really sad and he never liked kids that were sad. He started to lick her face to help make her laugh and smiled when she started to laugh as he licked under chine and on her cheek. Listening as she laughed he felt her turn him over and gave him a belly rub. She was now making it hard to wanting to go back. He felt the car come to a stop and the mother unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, walking over to their side of the car to let them out.

The mother watched as her daughter pick the puppy up once more and walked into the vet, already knowing the answer they would be getting. "Hi Kirstin. We have a question for you."

"Sure."

"Amanda found this puppy and we were wondering if he's been chipped."

"Of course." Kirstin got up and grabbed the chip reader she had by her computer and walked around the counter. "Alright Amanda, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to wave this over the puppy's body and if I hear a beep, I had found a chip. If I don't then there is no chip."

Amanda watched as Kirstin waved the chip reader over the puppy and when it reached behind the neck, her heart sunk when she heard a beep. The puppy was chipped. The puppy belonged to someone. She heard Kirstin read off the information and said this Athos person lived five blocks away from them. With her head down, she picked the puppy up once more as her mother told her they should return the puppy to his owner. Tears were running down her face as she got in the car, as the car drove down the street, and as the car stopped in front of a small little house.

"Come on sweetie."

d'Artagnan let himself be picked up as the little girl wiped her eyes and walked up the walk towards the front door. He was trying not to get excited when he heard the doorbell from inside the house and the front door open a few seconds after. He saw Athos open the screen door, eyes wide with relief.

"I think this puppy belongs to you," Amanda said, trying to sound brave as she watched the older man kneel down and hold his arms out. She couldn't, however, hold back the tears when the puppy jumped from her arms and into his owner's arms.

"Oh d'Artagnan, I was worried you were taken again," Athos said. Opening the backdoor to see no d'Artagnan had him thinking the worst again.

"It seemed he had made his way to our house," the mother said, speaking up. "Amanda found him and brought him to me."

"Thank you so much," Athos said, not missing the tears on Amanda's face. He watched as they walked back to the car and took off. He looked down at d'Artagnan when the puppy wined a little and looked up at him. "Don't you look at me like that. You're the one that got out and lost."

A WEEK LATER

Amanda was playing with her dolls in her front yard, her mother sitting in a chair reading a book, when she looked up to see a cop car pull up in their driveway. She stood up when the cop got out of his car and recognized him as the man she returned the puppy too a week ago. She smiled when he opened the passenger door and the puppy jumped out of the car.

"Puppy!" she laughed when the puppy jumped at her and bark before jumping up to lick her face. She looked up at the cop and her eyes went wide when he had in his hand a puppy himself. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"It is," Athos said with a smile. "You see, you had brought back my dog to me, which means the world to me, and I couldn't help notice you were sad when you returned him."

"How did you find my house?"

"Little lady, I'm a police officer." Of course he wasn't going to tell her he had ran her mothers plates and called her a few days ago and asked for permission to give her daughter a puppy. "This little guy right here was a rescue puppy we found in an abandoned house a few weeks ago."

"Mom. Can I keep him?"

"I don't see why not."

Amanda gave a yell and practically crushed the puppy to her chest. She had finally gotten her puppy.


	10. Man Down

Pain. That is what he felt. He felt pain running up his side straight to his brain and trying to move away from pain, but that only brought more pain. He could hear voices and was doing his best to hear what they were saying.

"I repeat we have a man down!"

Man down? Was someone hurt? He tried to sit up and look around to see if he could help the person that was hurt but his body wasn't listening to his brain. He then felt something wet lick his face and what sounded like a small whine, like a puppy whining to be fed. Wait, puppy? Everything seemed to come crashing down at him as he remembered Aramis and Porthos were on patrol and called for back up when they ran into three bank robbers. He was just patrolling with d'Artagnan when the call came in and of course he went to help his friends. He then remembered they cornered the robbers and one took a shot at d'Artagnan because the police puppy was barking at them. He wasn't thinking and dove down to cover d'Artagnan, since he had no vest yet, and that was all he remembered.

"Come on boy. Let the paramedics take a look," a soft voice said, shaking him out of his thoughts. If he wasn't in pain he would have laughed at the growl he heard, then a yelp, and then someone saying he was bit. He then felt hands push all over his body and then felt himself being lifted and set on something hard.

"Hey now. Calm down d'Artagnan," a new voice said. "We'll follow right behind them and we'll wait together."

He heard what sounded like something between a sad bark and a cry. He was pushed into something and then he felt nothing after.

Aramis drove as fast as the ambulance was driving, not wanting to put too much distance between them and their friend. He had the sirens on so people knew this was an emergency and looked in the passenger seat as Porthos did his best to calm d'Artagnan down. The puppy was crying and shaking, which was starting to scare them, but never bit at them like he did to one of the police officers at the scene. He pulled the cop car behind the ambulance and got out to watch as the paramedics rolled Athos out of the ambulance and into the hospital. He made to follow but was stopped by a staff member of the hospital.

"Sorry officers but no dogs allowed."

"Sir, this is a police dog in training," Porthos said, petting d'Artagnan as he held the puppy to his chest. "That man is his owner too and he has every right to be here."

"I'm sorry sirs but this would be a health violation and we can't have any patents seeing an animal in the hospital." The staff member left before more argument could escalate.

"Bullshit," Porthos said.

Aramis agreed with his friend and then had an idea. He pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. After three rings, the person picked up and he quickly told the person what was going on and if they would help. Of course said person was more than happy to help. Hanging up he smiled at Porthos and petting d'Artagnan on the head.

"You need to listen to me, d'Artagnan. We're going to have to tie you up out here until our friend comes to pick you up." He nodded and Porthos walked over to a light pole and tied the leash to it before petting him on the head. "It'll be just a few minutes and we'll tell the staff members know what is going on."

A few hours later found Aramis and Porthos nearly asleep in the chairs in the waiting room when the doctor came out and saw Athos was out of surgery and was now able to see visitors. Thanking the doctor they walked to the room they were directed too and walked in to see their friend stripped from the waist up and a large bandage wrapped around his side.

"Well look who decided to visit," Athos said, wincing a little in pain as he moved.

"Well, we would have visited earlier but it took awhile to get a bullet out of your side," Aramis said with smile.

"Where's d'Artagnan?"

"Why thank you for asking Athos. Aramis and I are just fine," Porthos laughed.

"Hospital won't let dogs in," Aramis said. "We had to call in a friend to help us out."

"And you owe said friend," a voice said.

They all turned to see Constance walking into the room, a large purse bag over her shoulder. She closed the door behind her and set the bag down, laughing when something inside started to wiggle and whine. She reached in and pulled out a small black puppy.

"d'Artagnan," Athos said, holding his arms out. He was so worried about his pet and was happy to see d'Artagnan alive and well. He smiled when Constance brought him over and he all but grabbed him out of her arms.

"Was it hard to get him in?" Porthos asked.

"Not at all," she said. "I can help out as long as you need me too."

Athos smiled as d'Artagnan licked him all over the face and then whined as he slightly pawed at the bandages. "It's alright now. I'm going to be alright." He smiled when d'Artagnan seemed to understand and circled around on his good side before laying down and curl into a ball. Yes, he was going to be alright. He had his guard dog with him.


	11. Man Down (d'Artagnan POV)

Because I was asked to do d'Artagnan's POV from the previous story.

Also, giving you guys a heads up. Man's Best Friend and One Shot Family Universe stories might be on the short side and not updated as much as I want. Classes started back up but I will do what I can since I'm one of those that if they get a story in their head, they have to write it out so it goes away and I can then concentrate on my homework.

* * *

d'Artagnan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his Master suddenly fall to the side when he heard a loud bang and the color of red suddenly flowed on the ground. Why wasn't his master moving? He whined as he nudged Athos hand and licked all over his face to wake him up. Athos needed to get up and help Aramis and Porthos cuff the people they were after. He looked up when another officer that arrived on the scene and knelt down next to Athos. He whined, hoping the officer knew he wanted him to help his Master since he wasn't waking up.

"We have a man down. I repeat we have a man down!"

d'Artagnan went back to whining and licking Athos face, hoping to wake him up but Athos just laid there. He thought he saw an eye open but he was sure so he did the only thing he could so. He laid his small body over his Masters chest, protecting him until help arrived. He lifted his head when he heard sirens and knew his Master will now be okay but he didn't want to move. He suddenly felt someone lift him up off Athos and looked up to see the officer that called for help.

"Come on boy. Let the paramedics take a look."

No way was he going to be separated from Athos in his time of need. That's not what a dog does. They stay with them and that's what he was going to do, so he did what he does best and bit the man on the hand in hopes of him letting him go so he could go with Athos, who was now being loaded up on a stretcher.

"Ouch. He bit me!"

"Sorry about that."

He looked over and saw Porthos walking over to them and, since he didn't mind being in his arms, he practically wiggled his way into Porthos open arms. Porthos won't take him away from Athos and without knowing he started to whine and shake.

"Hey now. Calm down d'Artagnan. We'll follow right behind them and we'll wait together."

He let himself be carried over to a cop car where Aramis was just getting in the driver seat and Porthos got in the passenger seat with him sitting in his lap. He watched as the ambulance drove off and Aramis followed right behind, just like Porthos said. He didn't like to be far from Athos when he was hurt so he started to cry, wanting to be there when Athos was better. He wanted to be there so Athos didn't get scared when he woke up.

The car finally stopped behind the ambulance when they reached the hospital and just could sit still as Porthos got out of the car and walked behind the men who wheeled Athos inside. Soon he would be able to see Athos but that feeling was shattered when he heard a man wearing a white coat say he wasn't allowed in. Not allowed in? Didn't this man know this was his Master and needed him there? He heard Aramis talk to someone on the phone and then Porthos walked over to a light pole and pulled out his leash to tie him to it.

"You need to listen to me, d'Artagnan. We're going to have to tie you up out here until our friend comes to pick you up," Aramis said as he followed them.

When he watched the two men walk into the hospital he sat down and cried, not wanting to be alone outside. He wanted his Master. He wanted Athos. Biting at his leash he was determine to get free and walk in there on his own. He didn't know how long he's been there but he was actually making progress with the leash when a car pulled up and Constance came out. He remembered her from the many times she came over for the rent or just to see him.

"Oh d'Artagnan. They said no dogs allowed," she said, picking him up. She petted him on the head and opened up her large purse she had. He felt himself being lowered into this purse and moved around, trying to figure out what was going on. "Stop moving or else you can't see Athos," he heard her say. He stopped at the word Athos and stayed still. He could hear everything going on and then his ears perked up when heard Athos voice."

"Where's d'Artagnan?"

"Why thank you for asking Athos. Aramis and I are just fine," Porthos laughed.

"Hospital won't let dogs in," Aramis said. "We had to call in a friend to help us out."

"And you owe said friend," Constance said.

He felt the purse being set down on something and he couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. He started whine and move around, wanting out, when Constance lifted him out of the purse and walked him over to Athos.

"d'Artagnan," Athos said, holding his arms out.

"Was it hard to get him in?" Porthos asked.

"Not at all," she said. "I can help out as long as you need me too."

d'Artagnan ignored all the talking and focused on Athos as his Master grabbed him out of Constance's arms. He started to lick Athos all over his face, so happy to see his Master awake and actually looking better. When Athos set him down he noticed the white bandage around his side and whined as he pawed at it, wanting to know if he was really okay.

"It's alright now. I'm going to be alright."

Well, if Athos said he was going to be alright, then he was going to be alright. Walking over his lap, he laid down, curling into a ball, and watched the door for anyone that dare harm his Master.


	12. Commissioned

Hellooooooooo everyone! Guess who's back? I first want to say I am so sorry it's been who knows how long it's been since I updated. I didn't know my classes this semester were gonna be this demanding of my time (how dare they) but alas, I am now on Spring Break once again so I hope to at lest do one more chapter or two after this (and for those following One Shot Family Universe, the same applies to that as well) Second, I figured since I left you guys are wondering if I remembered this story I thought I would be nice and give you something I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Enjoy.

* * *

d'Artagnan gave a small growl as he pulled on Athos's pant leg, trying to get his master to move faster and wondered why Athos was just laughing and walking too slow. Didn't his master know what today was? It's not like they've been training in the backyard for the last four days for the fun of it. Giving one last growl, he let Athos's pant leg go and started barking and jumping up and down.

"So I see you are ready?" Athos asked him, kneeling down to hook his leash to his collar.

Bout time! Giving his best puppy smile, he barked once with confidence and walked towards the front door, nudging it open with his nose. He wanted them to get there early so he could see what and who he was up against. Waiting for Athos to open the passenger door he jumped right in and jumped up onto the seat, tongue hanging out as he forced himself to sit still. It wouldn't do them any good if he kept bouncing in the seat and have Athos crash because he was trying to keep him from jumping in his lap.

"Aramis and Porthos will meet us there," Athos said, as he started down the street. "I can give you the run down on what you're going to be doing and what is expected. You will have to complete the course within the time frame they give. It changes every year so I don't know what it's going to be. You must keep your focus and ignore any outside noise and disturbance. Which includes squirrels AND other _dogs_."

He heard the stress in the word dogs and bowed his head a little. All during their training, Rochefort would not stop telling him he couldn't do it, Athos would hate him if he didn't make the unit, and such, which in turn made him mess up and then run over to the fence and give the Doberman a piece of his mind. If only humans could understand what dogs were really saying. Lifting his head he gave a bark he hoped Athos would know meant he understood and would not let nothing or no one distract him.

They pulled into the parking lot and he got excited once more, knowing this was really happening. He's passed all the other tests and this was the final test he needed and then he would finally be part of the K-9 Unit. He started jumping up and down as Athos got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side door and he jumped right out, smile on his face. With his head held high, he started to walk in front of Athos, looking for Aramis and Porthos as he went, but also looking at the other dogs. A lot of them where German Shepherds and taller than him but he paid that no mind. He actually hoped they all made it and he knew most of them from the classes and they all wished him luck.

"There's our soon-to-be K-9 puppy," a voice said.

He turned his head to see Aramis and Porthos, Porthos going to his knees and smiled, and he barked happily before pulling on his leash to get to Porthos. The bigger man picked him up and he could help but lick him all over the face. He was glade his friends came to cheer him on.

"I think I should warn you," Aramis said, making him stop his licks and look at the smaller man, "that Richelieu his here with Judge Louis."

"What is Judge Louis doing here?" Athos asked, unhooking his leash.

"It would seem the judge wanted to see the finals first hand," Porthos said. "Said he just signs the commissions but doesn't actually see what the dogs actually do so he wanted to make sure that any dog he commissions is doing what they're suppose to."

"And also Richelieu signed Rochefort up," Aramis with a sneer. "Dobermans are crossing the line if you ask me."

d'Artagnan gave a growl at Rochefort's name and then sneezed. Now this was war. There was no way Rochefort was going to make the unit and he didn't. Wiggling to get down, he waited until Porthos set him down before barking up at Athos. Hoping his master understood he would pay attention, not let things distract him, and would try his hardest to make him proud.

"Either d'Artagnan is practicing his speech for when he wins, or he's cussing Rochefort out," Athos said with a laugh.

Close enough. He turned his head when he heard a whistle and saw other dogs start to walk over to an officer with a clipboard. Pulling on Athos's pant leg once more he got his masters attention and walked over to the other dogs. Sitting in front of Athos he listened as the officer told them, or telling their masters the rules because humans didn't think dogs could pay that much attention, all the rules. He would have three minutes to complete the course, no potty breaks or they would be disqualified, if they knocked any poles down they would be disqualified, and if they left the course marked by the white lines, they were disqualified.

"Come d'Artagnan, lets take you potty before it's your turn."

He followed Athos to a clearing that was clearly meant for them and did his business. Once he was done, he followed Athos back to where Aramis and Porthos sat under a tree in the shade. He was now starting to get nervous that he literally jumped into Athos lap and laid his head down. Maybe taking it easy will calm his nerves down, but of course Rochefort decided to walk over to them, Richelieu nowhere in sight.

_Why did you even bother coming? You know you'll never make it. There's a high wall jump and since you're too small you'll use up all your time to make it over._

_Go to hell Rochefort. I'll make that wall jump with time to spare._

_Really? And what if you don't make it? You know Athos will be the laughing stock of the department because he believed in a runt like you._

_Athos will not be the laughing stock of the department because everyone else believes I can do this._

_We'll see about that. I'll be sure to show you my vest when I make the unit and you don't._

_Isn't that your master calling you? Not a good way to start your day by leaving your masters side in front of all these officers._

"Um, should we break up this fight?" Aramis asked, listening as d'Artagnan and Rochefort barked and growled at one another. "I swear they're talking to one another."

"I'm sorry gentleman," Richelieu said, walking up to them with Judge Louis behind him. "I didn't notice Rochefort walked away from me."

"No harm done," Athos said, making sure to keep his voice in check. Louis wasn't just the Judge but he was also the one in charge of the whole precinct. He was the one who hires, fires, commissions, and closes down the precinct. "Judge Louis, very good to see you today."

"Officers Athos, Aramis, and Porthos."

"Come Rochefort, we must get you ready."

d'Artagnan gave once last low growl so only Athos could hear, and of course got cuffed upside the head slightly for it but it was totally worth it. He listened as the officer in charged called names and dogs one by one started the obstacle course. From where he watched, it seemed all the dogs each made it to the finish line in the amount of time and none of them left the white line. Then came Rochefort. He lifted his head to see better and watched as the Doberman started. So far he was doing great until he got the high wall.

"It would see that high wall is giving all the dogs a challenge," Porthos said. "Even Rochefort is having trouble getting up it."

"Yes, they do put in one big challenge all dogs will have to see how they handle the situation," Aramis said, rubbing his chin. "I believe last year they dug a large hole, filled it with water, and the dogs had to swim."

"d'Artagnan!"

d'Artagnan lifted his head at his name and looked up at Athos. This was it. He got out of Athos lap and before he would walk over to the course, Aramis and Porthos patted him on the head and scratched him behind the ear and wished him luck. He walked in front of Athos, head held high as he passed Rochefort, and stopped at the starting line.

"God luck d'Artagnan. I'll be down at the finish line."

Giving a small bark, d'Artagnan watched as Athos left to go down to the finish line. Looking at the all the obstacles he would have to go through, he realized it was bigger than he thought.

"Ready?"

Of course he was.

"Set."

Just keep focus.

"GO!"

He took off over the line and went to the first obstacle, the weave poles. Being the smallest dog, he had no problem weaving in and out of the poles, not once did those poles bend down like they did with the other dogs. Second obstacles were about five single jumps. Keeping his speed up he made the first jump with space between him and the poles but as he jumped the others, he saw they were getting higher and higher. The last single jump one pole was close to the ground while the other was near the top. Of course the bigger dogs were able to make this jump but there was no way he would so he hoped for the best and jumped right between the poles, not touching or knocking them down.

The more he got into the course he took note the harder the obstacles. He ran through a tunnel and on the other side were two platforms that he jumped onto and ran down a long board only to be greeted with a tire jump. He had to slow down going down the board but he was able to pick his speed back up and jumped right through the tire. He didn't know how much longer he had but he could see the finish line and about three more obstacles in front of him. He just made it to the teeter when Rochefort made his presence known.

_Give up runt. There is no way you're going to make it. The time is going down and you only have a minute._

He ignored Rochefort, though he wanted badly to go over there and bite the bigger dog. The second biggest was the dog walk. It wasn't that big of a deal, going up a large board and balance on a thin board going across to another large board to go down, but like before, he had to slow down going down the board and the high wall was the very last obstacle.

_You're not going to make it runt. Athos will want to give you up after this and who would blame him? Who wants to have a dog who can't even do a simple obstacle course? No one will want you anymore._

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his speed a little and made his jump up the high wall. It felt like slow motion for him but he had watched the other dogs and saw their mistakes. They all looked down half way up the wall and, therefor, didn't make it because they lost their concentration. Keeping his eye on the top of the wall he dug his nails into the cracks of the wood and before he knew it, he was jumping from the top if the wall, running across the finish line, and running right into Athos waiting arms.

"Good boy d'Artagnan! You did very good."

Breathing hard d'Artagnan couldn't help but lick Athos on the face. He did do it. He made it across the finish line and kept his focus. He felt someone pat him on the head and then he was suddenly being lifted in the air and he looked down to Porthos laughing face.

"That's a good boy!"

Aramis just patted him on the head and poured some water into a small bowl and set it on the ground. Boy does water sound good right now. Wiggling and whining to be put down, he attacked the water the moment Porthos set him down.

"So what do you think?" Porthos asked.

"I'd say he made a very good impression on everyone," Aramis said. "I don't think I've heard a louder cheer for a dog that made it over the high jump in one try."

"I was keeping time myself and d'Artagnan is the only dog to make it across the finish line with a minute to spare," Athos said, kneeling down to pet d'Artagnan once he was done with his water.

"Attention everyone!" Judge Louis said, clapping his hands and getting everyone's, human and dog, attention. "I first want to say I am very please to see how much training went into your dogs for this final test. Never before have I seen such hard work and dedication. Second, I am sorry to say but right now I can only fill one place in the K-9 Unit. Rest assure, however, that when more spots are open to me I will pick from the dogs that tested today, so masters you do not need to re-schedule them next year since their files will be open."

"Well, that is a plus," Porthos said.

"Yes, so even if d'Artagnan doesn't get picked, he doesn't have to go through this again," Aramis said. "Ow." He looked down when he felt small teeth bite into his leg and he saw d'Artagnan glare at him and even growled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Shesh, I think Athos's glare is rubbing off on d'Artagnan."

"So, without further ado, the dog that made it's place in the K-9 Unit is…d'Artagnan!"

YES! d'Artagnan started barking and jumping up and down in excitement. He made the K-9 Unit! He finally made it. He felt himself being picked up once more and smothered in hugs, kisses, and pats. It would seem all the officers came over to congratulate him and even the other dogs came over and congratulated him. All except Rochefort, who was glaring and staying by Richelieu. Such a sore loser.

"Congratulation d'Artagnan," Judge Louis said, walking over to them. "I am very happy to see you over come everything that has happened to you these past few months."

Giving a bark in thanks, d'Artagnan held his paw out, hoping the judge would understand and literally smiled when he grabbed his paw and shook. Soon everyone started to go their own ways and only then did he finally relax into Athos arms.

"It would seem a nice nap is in order for you," Athos said with a smile. "You've had a long afternoon."

"And a nice movie night is the just the thing to end this exciting day," Aramis said.

Giving a sigh, d'Artagnan laid his head on Athos shoulder as his master walk over to the car, Aramis and Porthos arguing over pizza or wings for dinner, when Athos whispered in his ear.

"I'm very proud of you, d'Artagnan."


	13. New Toy?

Two days. It's been two days since Athos told me he had to go with the Captain to the next town over to help train some new recruits while some of the officers were out with the flu. I thought I would miss him but he had Aramis and Porthos come over to take care of me and they have been very good at it, though I had to remind them to let me out to go potty but they'll learn. So right now I'm lying in Athos room chewing on this awesome new squeaky toy Porthos bought me, since my last one ripped when we were playing tug-a-war, when a movement caught my eye. I got up and walked slowly to the door and saw a weird looking toy. This one moved, had a long tail, small legs, and it even made a squeaky noise. Did Porthos get me a new toy?

I decided I better try the toy out and crotched down real low and pounced. The toy didn't even have a chance. The toy started squeaky louder and louder as it moved between my teeth. I didn't want to bite down too hard since I didn't want to destroy it before I played with it. This toy is awesome. Maybe Aramis and Porthos would like to play with me. I walked down the hall and entered the family room where my friends were watching TV and stood before them, hoping they got the hint.

"Wow Porthos, that toy mouse is so realistic," Aramis said.

"I didn't get him a toy mouse," Porthos said slowly.

I watched as they looked at one another, slowly got up with their hands up in the air with a smile on their face. They want to play with my new toy. Porthos's hand was slowly inching towards my toy and I was going to let him think he was going to get it and just as he touched the tail I took off running down the hall.

"Aramis!"

"Just chase him into the kitchen."

So they are going to tag team me. Well, we'll see about that. He took off into the bathroom and backed up until my butt touched the tub as Porthos stood in front of the door. He was smiling like he had me cornered but he forgot one thing. I'm a puppy and puppies are fast. I took off right between his legs and ran out into the hall, grinning when I heard him say a few choice words I've heard Athos say when he dropped something on his foot.

"Did you get him?"

"He's heading your way with the mouse."

I run into the family room, crouching down and wagged my tail in the air as Aramis comes out of the kitchen with a broom. This is so much fun. I waited until Aramis got close before I took off but he swung the broom and knocked my toy out of my mouth. Great, now it was their turn to run with the toy. Unless… I watched as Aramis made some funny noises and was whacking at my toy as the toy tried to get away. This was a smart toy. I waited until Aramis got the toy close to me and I snatched it back into my mouth. Take that human!

"Damn it! Porthos, he got the mouse again."

"Damn. How hard can it be to catch a puppy?" Porthos asked, walking into the room.

I stood where I was since they weren't approaching me at the moment as the toy squeaked again and I thought I would show them a trick I learned. I tilted my head back and tossed the toy up in the air and caught it as it made its way down.

"Awe man, Athos is going to kill us if he catches anything from that mouse," Porthos said.

Now what did he mean by that? Then I suddenly realized my toy stopped squeaking and stopped moving. Did I break it already? I dropped the toy down on the ground and pawed at it, hoping to get it moving again but it didn't move. I looked up at Aramis and Porthos with a whine and then nosed it towards them. Maybe they can fix it.

"I think it's dead," Aramis said.

Porthos gave a sigh and picked me up into his arms and patted me on the head while Aramis bent down to pick up the dustpan and swept the toy into the pan. I followed Aramis and watched as he grabbed a plastic bag off the doorknob and drop the toy in it before tying it up. Athos does that when he throws away trash. I broke my toy.

"Awe d'Art, you don't want that to play with that," Porthos told me, walking down the hall towards Athos's room. He knelt down and picked up the toy he bought me and squeaked it. "See, this one is much better."

I looked at the toy and thought for a moment. Maybe he was right. Though that mouse toy was fun to play with, it didn't come from Porthos. Giving a bark I snatched toy and chewed it to make it squeak. Porthos walked me back to the family room and sat on the couch before putting me next to him. So I might have broken my new toy but at lest one didn't move away from me.

* * *

Now why couldn't it have been this easy when I watched my sisters dogs? And they didn't go after one mouse, they went after TWO!


	14. Take Down

Since I'm at a stand still with finals, I'm going to go ahead and write up some stories :)

Um...Rated PG-13 for language

* * *

"If you do not stop at once we're going to release the dog on you!" Porthos yelled, running after a robber through backyards. He jumped over a fence as the robber jumped over two more fences. Stopping at the fence, Porthos brought his walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"This is Officer Porthos calling in K-9 Unit Officer Athos. Suspect is running towards River Rd. through backyards. He should be making his way to the street soon. Gave warning of dog being released on him if he didn't stop."

"Copy that," Athos said, responding to his friends call. He looked in the mirror at d'Artagnan sitting in the back of his car and smiled. His puppy wasn't looking like a puppy anymore and had actually grown a little so the vest wasn't as big as it was when he got commission to the K-9 Unit. "Alright d'Artagnan, you ready for your first take down?"

d'Artagnan gave a growl and literally looked out the window for this criminal. He spotted a young man jumping over a fence and gave a loud warning bark, incase Athos missed him. He felt the car turn sharply and come to a screeching halt as Athos got out of the car. The car door opened up and he was about to take off when Athos grabbed the leash connected to his collar, so he ended up pulling to get free as he barked out his warning to the running man. He felt Athos take off so he made sure he was in front of his master so nothing happens to him.

"You've been given a warning to stop or else we release the dog on you!" Athos yelled. "This is your last warning to give yourself up!" Athos watched as the young man just flipped him off and continued to run. "Alright d'Artagnan, go get him boy!" Athos stopped and unhooked the leash and smiled as he watched d'Artagnan take off after the suspect.

d'Artagnan was ready for the leash to be removed and once he felt slack of the leash he knew it was turn. Giving his best vicious barks, he took off after the running man. Lucky for him the suspect was running straight down the road so catching up to him was no problem. Once he got teeth length to the suspect he took a leap and latched onto the man's leg.

"What the hell! Get the fuck off me!" the man yelled, falling to the ground.

d'Artagnan ignored him as he kept a firm bit on the man's leg until someone came. He ignored the name-calling, the punches to the top of the head, and even side. He heard the sirens getting closer to him so he knew help was almost there. He might have bit down a little harder than usual but the man was starting to get away and he had to make sure he didn't away. He growled when the man tried to get his teeth out of his leg but he wasn't having it.

"Would you look at this," a voice said, out of breath but still amused. "A big bad robber taken down by a puppy."

"Get this bastard off me!" the man yelled. "He's biting my leg off."

"So dramatic," a new voice said with amusement. "Tell me, have you ever been bitten by a full grown K-9 dog? These puppy teeth are nothing compared to that."

"d'Artagnan, let him go," a firm voice said.

d'Artagnan felt hands pulling him back and he gave one last shake of the leg before releasing the suspect but didn't stop barking. He wanted to make sure this man knew if he tried to get away he was going to go after him again and bite him. He felt the leash click back to his collar and hands rubbing his side.

"Good boy d'Artagnan, you did a great job."

"Man, I'm gonna need stiches because of that damn dog," the suspect said, arms being pulling behind his back. "I'm gonna sue you bastards for this."

"We gave you two warnings to stop or else the dog was going to be released on you," Aramis said, standing the suspect up. "Both times you ignored the warnings so the dog was released."

"Did you call in paramedics?" Athos asked.

"They should be here in three minutes," Aramis said, walking the suspect over to the sidewalk. "At lest you have Porthos a good work out. He's been getting a little on the heavy side from all the pizza he's been eating."

"Very funny," Porthos said, kneeling down to pet d'Artagnan while Aramis and Athos read the man his rights. The paramedics pulled up once the rights have been read. "Good timing."

"Heard you could use our assistance," one paramedic said, walking up with bag in hand.

"Yeah, suspect wouldn't stop so the dog was released. Good bite on his leg."

d'Artagnan watched as the paramedics rolled the man's pant leg up and twisted the leg over to take a look at his handy work. His bite wound wasn't even that deep, and he would know since he really didn't taste much blood, and smiled when the paramedic laughed.

"Man, why you laughing? I need stitches!"

"Sir, no you don't. We can clean these up and bandage them but no stitches."

"Told you he was dramatic," Aramis laughed. "Alright, so who's car is he going in?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to be with d'Artagnan," Athos said with a smile. He walked d'Artagnan over to the car and opened the backdoor for him to jump in. "That was a very good take down," he praised.

"Another job well done," Aramis said, watching as Porthos put their suspect in the back of their cop car. He walked over and patted d'Artagnan on the head. "Well, looks like our puppy is growing up. His first take down and I swear he just grew a few minutes ago."

"What are you talking about?" Porthos asked, walking up to them. "He will always be our puppy."

d'Artagnan rolled his eyes and snorted as he laid down on the seat. He knew arguing with these men that he wasn't a puppy anymore was useless so he just decided to let them have their way and call him puppy. They will regret it when he gets bigger and jumps in their laps like he does now.


End file.
